


Guerra de corazones

by MysteryWeb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Female Ned Leeds, Female Peter Parker, Peter is Tony's Biological Child
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Stark necesita protección para su -casi- caído reino. Su hija es la última esperanza que tiene.Aunque tenga que ser un desalmado y casarla con alguien que ella no ama porque todo lo que le importa es el bienestar del reino, y sólo del reino.





	Guerra de corazones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War of hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566847) by [MysteryWeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb). 

> Basado en [este moodboard](https://lilalan-g.tumblr.com/post/187489036993/medievalkingdom-au-the-starks-and-becks-are) de [lilalan-g](https://lilalan-g.tumblr.com) que también está escribiendo al respecto, vayan a leerlo si pueden.

La Princesa no quería asistir a la fiesta de su padre. Si las palabras de Lady Neddy eran ciertas eso sólo significaba que su padre estaría ocupado tratando asuntos del reino -que wta aburrido para ella y que, al final, era problema de su esposo cuando ella se casara. Pero Lady Neddy también le había dicho que existía la posibilidad de ver finalmente al nuevo rey y guerrero del reino vecino. Mientras el padre de Quentin -ese era su nombre- estaba cayendo en los brazos de la muerte, él estaba haciéndose de un nombre, ganando la confianza del círculo íntimo de su padre y aliados. 

Y lo hizo. 

Cuando su padre murió su coronación fue tarea fácil, sólo un nombre. 

El nuevo rey no sólo era conoció por ser l más valeroso, sino también por ser el más humilde, incluso más que su padre. 

Y también era realmente muy atractivo. Pero ella conocía el gusto que Lady Needy tenía para los hombres, así que estaba esperando a alguien completamente diferente al hombre de ojos celestes, barba espesa y sonrisa encantadora. 

El baile comenzó y el hombre -que la había estado observando cada vez que tenía oportunidad- caminó hacia ella y le extendió su mano. 

—¿Puede concederme este baile, Princesa? 

Ella se encontró reflejada en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que podría vivir allí hasta el final de los tiempos. 

Ella asintió y le tomó la mano. 

Ninguna palabra fue necesaria. 

¿Qué podrían decir cuando todo lo que podían oír era el feroz latido de su corazón dentro del pecho? 

El baile terminó y él besó el dorso de la mano de la Princesa, encontrándose con su mirada avellana. 

—¿Podría conocer su nombre? 

—Puede. Sólo si me encuentra. 

Ella no había tenido intención de jugar a las escondidas. Quizás era demasiado pronto decir que se había enamorado del rey Quentin. Pero ella era una idealista que creía en el amor a primera vista -podría culpar a Lady Needy y a las historias que siempre le contaba. 

Casi gritó cuando Quentin la encontró; estaba nerviosa pero le mostró la más perfecta de sus sonrisa, la más honesta. 

—La encontré —le susurró él, ambos en las sombras de las escaleras.

—Lo hizo, Mi Rey. 

—Lo que la gente dice sobre la hija del Rey Stark no hace justicia a su belleza, Mi Princesa —dijo Quentin mientras tomaba la mano de la Princesa para besarla. Él la miró y su corazón se llenó de dicha, él sonrojo en sus mejillas le quedaba tan bien que él haría todo lo posible para que ese color permaneciera sobre su piel para siempre—. ¿Podría conocer su nombre ahora que la he encontrado? 

Repentinamente, la Princesa se paró sobre sus puntas y le dio a Quentin un beso en una de sus mejillas y le respondió al oído. 

—Aún no —susurró antes de salir corriendo. 

Él estaba por perseguirlos, pero una voz llamándolo lo obligó a detenerse. 

—Mi Rey —dijo Steve, su hombre de confianza. 

—Steve. 

—Stark needs you, ¿dónde has estado? —él podría ser su hombre de confianza, pero más que eso, Steve era su amigo de la infancia, y su padre, y él padre de su padre, todos ellos habían sido leales a sus respectivos reyes. 

—Estaba… hablando… 

—¿Con quién? 

—Su… hija —respondió Quentin con una sonrisa tímida. 

—Ten cuidado. Stark no es de fiar. 

—A ti no te importa mucho tu vida, ¿estoy equivocado, amigo mío? Decir algo así precisamente en su reino… 

—Yo no soy el que anda atrás de su hija… si me permite decirlo. 

—Sólo estábamos hablando. En serio. Nada de qué preocuparse —reiteró Quentin subiendo las escaleras junto a Steve. 

—¿Sabes que está buscando un esposo? —Quentin lo miró de reojo—. Es decir, su padre está buscándole un esposo. 

—Pará proteger su reino, ¿estoy en lo correcto? 

—Mientras más puedas ofrecer… 

—Más chances tengo de quedármela —Quentin suspiró, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Eso no es como si estuviera vendiendo a su hija? 

—Si tu reino está por caer… 

—¿Eso es cierto? 

—Son los rumores… 

—¿Podrías averiguar algo más al respecto? 

—Lo haré, Mi Rey. 

La gran puerta se abrió cuando los guardias vieron a Quentin y Steve a la distancia. Dentro de la habitación había un par de monarcas justo como Quwbrin y, por supuesto, el dueño de las tierras que estaban pisando. 

—¿Requirió mi presencia aquí, Mi Rey? 

—Necesito más que su presencia, Rey Beck —dijo Stark. Le hizo un gesto a sus guardias y la puerta de la habitación se cerró. Lo que estaban por discutir no le interesaba a nadie más excepto a ellos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren, pueden seguirnos y pedir moodboards, drabbles :)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web).


End file.
